Départ
by cassiewright
Summary: Drabble sur le choix de Wesley.
1. Chapter 1

Il revenait du plus important rendez vous de son existence. Il entrait dans l'hypéron, Fred et Gunn se taquinaient. Cordélia donnait le biberon à Conor sous le tendre d'Angel.

Son cœur le faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce regard car à aucun moment il pourrait être pour lui.

Voilà le drame de cet homme.

- Ah Wesley, tu es enfin rentré, mais c'est l'heure de rentrer chez nous, t'étais où mec ! S'exclamait Gunn.

- Je me devais de régler certaines choses.

Il faisait un petit sourire, mais sans joie. Gunn et Fred quittaient l'hôtel.

Lui il s'en allait dans le bureau. Ils allaient lui manquer d'une certaine façon, mais il avait fait le bon choix. Angel pourrait être heureux, et fondait la famille qu'il voulait.

Il écrivait une lettre pour chacun, mais celle pour Angel, il y mettait plus de temps.

Une heure plus tard, il quittait l'hôtel pour toujours, sous un balbutiement de Conor, un sourire de Cordélia, et l'indifférence d'Angel.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, alors que Conor et Cordélia dormaient toujours, Angel descend dans son bureau, il y trouve les lettres. Il ouvrait la sienne, mais avant la fin de sa lecture, il courait dans les égouts pour atteindre le siège des forces supérieures, mais il était trop tard…

Le corps de Wesley gisait aux pieds des forces supérieures. L'une d'elle regardait Angel et lui annonçait :

- Comme le souhaitait l'ancien observateur, de son sacrifice, l'humanité est rendue au vampire avec une âme.

Angel s'écroule par la douleur. Un bout de la lettre de Wesley dépassait de la poche d'Angel, on pouvait y lire : je t'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel se réveille en sursaut, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Il regarde autour de lui, il était dans son lit, mais quel jour ? Venait-il de perdre son meilleur ami ?

_Je t'aime_

Wesley, son cher Wesley l'aimait.

IL se lève vivement et descend au bureau. Aucune lettre. Ul attrape fébrilement son téléphone et appelle Wesley.

Quand à ma quatrième sonnerie, il entendit la voix de Wesley lui dire à moitié endormi

-allo

Angel éclate en larmes. Il avait eus si peur et si mal de le perdre. Le soulagement le submerge en sachant que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui souffle de ne pas être complètement rassuré.

La voix inquiète de Wesley lui fit reprendre fil aux évènements.

- Angel ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? C'est Connor ?

- je peux passer chez toi

- mais c'est quatre heures du matin, tu ne préfères pas être avec ton fils ?

- je t'en prie

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire pour lui forcer un peu la main, mais un léger sourie s'étire sur son visage quand Wesley lui souffle

- je t'attends.

A peine avait-il raccroché, qu'il courrait vars chez Wesley.

Quand ce dernier lui ouvre sa porte, il lui fait un sourire moqueur.

- tu étais si pressé de me voir que tu as oublié de t'habiller ?

Angel se regarde et s'aperçoit qu'il est torse nu et pieds nus. Il regarde ensuite Wesley et d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas il lui répond.

- Tu n'as même pas idée.

Et sans le réaliser, il fait un pas vers Wes et le prend dans ses bras, le serrant autant tendrement que passionnément.

L'ancien observateur ne sait pas comment réagir, jamais il ne s'attendait à une telle étreinte de la part de son ami vampire.

Angel se recule un peu et le regarde dans les yeux, et à ce moment là il sait pourquoi son cauchemar l'avait tellement ébranlé.

Avec lenteur et nervosité, Angel avance son visage vers celui de Wesley mais au dernier moment ce dernier se recule

- qu'est-ce que tu fais Angel ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui souffle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami

- j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Le baiser reste chaste un moment, le temps que les lèvres se connaissent, puis une pointe de langue curieuse vient caresser les lèvres de Wesley. Ce dernier sourit avant d'ouvrir légèrement les lèvres pour que les langues apprennent à se connaitre à leur tour.

Les mains de l'ancien observateur viennent se glisser dans les cheveux de son vampire quand le baiser devient plus passionné. Angel quant à lui, a ses mains sur les hanches de Wesley.

A bout de souffle, front contre front, Angel souffle.

- je n'aurai pas survécu si tu avais sacrifié ta vie pour moi.

Il sent Wesley se tend dans ses bras, il le regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

- ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar ? tu allais réellement le faire ?

D'un souffle, son ami lui répond

- demain, j'allais le faire demain

Angel le serre fort contre lui. Il ignore comment il a pu voir l'avenir, mais il en était heureux, car ainsi il ne perdait pas l'homme qu'il aimait, car oui, il l'aimait et il a failli le perdre sans s'en rendre compte, trop tard comme dans ce cauchemar.

Ses lèvres retrouvent celles de Wesley et il lui murmure d'une voix pourtant rempli de détermination

- je t'aime Wesley


End file.
